


convince yourself

by SJAandDWfan



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, another prompt that got out of hand I'm afraid, you guys might just have to put up with it I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJAandDWfan/pseuds/SJAandDWfan
Summary: For the prompt: "It sounds like you're trying to convince yourself."*“Never,” Ava says.“I call bullshit,” Sara smirks at the way Ava’s eyes obviously drop to her lips. She tilts her head slightly. “You’ve honestly never thought about it?”Sara knows that Ava’s realised this conversation is about more than the missions and their teams. She gulps, and shakes her head, although the movement is somewhat jerky. “Not once.”





	convince yourself

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was meant to be 500 words tops... sorry?

“As soon as you and your merry band of idiots showed up, things went sideways. Why am I not surprised?” Ava paces around the captain’s office on the Waverider. Sara just watches her with a wry smile, taking a sip of the bourbon Rip left behind.

“Technically, that wasn’t our fault,” she replies, and Ava gives her a look. “I mean it. Gary was the one who screwed up, so I think that one’s on you.”

Ava’s jaw clenches, and Sara knows she’s won this particular argument, at least for now. “Gary is a bit lacking in the teamwork department,” she concedes, ceasing her pacing and leaning against the desk.

“And look, if it makes you feel any better, I’ll talk to Mick about picking and choosing his opportunities to threaten bodily harm,” Sara says, pouring another glass and offering it to Ava, who rolls her eyes.

“I’d prefer it if he didn’t threaten my Agents at all.”

Sara shrugs. “Not sure that’s a realistic goal. Besides, I think our antagonistic relationship is what keeps it interesting. Sometimes saving history gets a bit formulaic, so it’s nice for Mick to have new people to terrify every so often.”

“Yeah, it’s practically ideal,” Ava snaps.

“Come on,” Sara chides her. “You love us deep down.”

Ava glares at her. “You need your head examining.”

“No, you do,” Sara insists. “If you didn’t at least like us a little bit, we’d all be in prison.”

“I tried,” Ava reminds her, and Sara smirks at the memory.

“True, but you’re not trying to arrest us anymore, so I think we’re growing on you,” she declares, and Ava shakes her head in disbelief. “Or at least, maybe one person on the team is.”

Ava fixes Sara with a scrutinising look, and Sara knows she’s getting warm. “In your dreams.”

“No, I think you like working with us, secretly. You spend enough time here with me,” Sara’s tone is light, but they both know there’s more to it than that.

“Well, you’re the most competent member of your rag-tag group of misfits,” Ava says slowly, and Sara puts a hand to her heart exaggeratedly.

“You flatter me.”

“It’s not saying much,” Ava continues. “You’re still out of control.”

“Don’t tell me you’ve never thought of it,” Sara takes a step closer, regarding Ava carefully to gauge her reactions.

“Thought of what?” Ava’s eyes narrow suspiciously.

“Letting go, not being in control for once,” Sara says, and she’s close enough now that she can see Ava’s eyes flickering around her face. She’s not picking up any red flags, though, so she continues to draw closer still.

“Never,” Ava says.

“I call bullshit,” Sara smirks at the way Ava’s eyes obviously drop to her lips. She tilts her head slightly. “You’ve honestly never thought about it?”

Sara knows that Ava’s realised this conversation is about more than the missions and their teams. She gulps, and shakes her head, although the movement is somewhat jerky. “Not once.”

“Are you sure?” Sara says lowly, setting her drink down and brushing away imaginary dust on the lapel of Ava’s blazer. “Because it sounds like you’re trying to convince yourself.”

Ava’s breath catches, and there’s a moment when Sara thinks she might have pushed too far, but then Ava surges forwards and kisses Sara with more intensity than she thought was possible. Sara quickly finds herself being pushed back into the desk as Ava presses them closer together, arms wrapping around her waist. Sara’s hands cup Ava’s jaw as she kisses back. Not to be outdone, she flicks the tip of her tongue against Ava’s lips, pleased when they part to allow her entrance into the other woman’s mouth.

The kiss is about as rough as Sara predicted it would be (because she’s not an idiot; she thought this would happen sooner or later), and Ava bites down on Sara’s bottom lip, drawing a gasp from her even as she soothes the bite with her tongue. Ava’s hands drop down to cup Sara’s ass, and Sara thinks they must both have the same idea simultaneously, because the next thing she knows, she’s sitting on the desk and Ava is standing between her legs as the kiss deepens further.

Sara’s hands travel, pulling Ava’s hair free of its constricting regulation bun and burying her hands in the dark blonde waves before moving down to unbutton Ava’s blazer. She pushes the garment off of her shoulders and lets it fall to the ground. She can feel through the button-up how firmly muscled Ava is, and it takes her a little bit by surprise. She’s looking forward to finding out exactly how evenly matched they are, at any rate.

Ava whines when Sara sucks on her bottom lip, and she pushes Sara back so that she’s almost lying on the desk. Sara can hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears as Ava goes with her, revelling in the weight of the Agent’s body half on top of hers. The sound of shattering glass cuts through the haze in her mind, and Ava pulls away suddenly, leaving Sara’s lips surprisingly cold.

“Shit,” Ava whispers, and Sara realises the sound of breaking glass wasn’t from the one she herself had been drinking from, but had come from behind them in the control room.

She sits bolt upright and looks over her shoulder to see Ray, shattered bottle at his feet, looking at them like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Sorry!” He apologises. “I just... came to ask you about the mission and, um... didn’t know you were busy.”

Sara looks back at Ava, and knows she’s fighting the impulse to disappear through a portal. She puts a steadying hand on Ava’s arm. She turns to Ray.

“Can you give us a second, Ray?” She asks, and Ray nods somewhat frantically.

“I’ll wait in the corridor,” he says, turning tail and bolting for the door, but not before throwing another apology over his shoulder.

“So,” Sara begins, smirking at Ava, who is visibly out of breath. Sara’s sure she’s not much better. “didn’t sound like you’d never thought about it.”

“Shut up,” Ava huffs, but there’s no bite to it, and she doesn’t resist when Sara pulls her closer by the hand.

“I promise I’m not messing around, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Sara tries, and Ava still looks a bit suspicious, but her expression relaxes slightly. “I should go see what Ray wants, but we should talk about this.”

“Probably,” Ava sighs. “I didn’t plan for this.”

“I’m not sure anyone does,” Sara muses, and Ava hums in agreement.

Sara leans up for another kiss, gentler this time, and she can’t help but tuck some of Ava’s hair behind her ear. She supposed she could still be charming when she wanted to be.

“We can talk tomorrow, if that’s easier for you,” Sara says, knowing that a development like this would throw someone like Ava for a loop, and Ava nods gratefully.

“I have... paperwork I need to do, anyway.” She says, reluctantly stepping back from where Sara still sits on the desk, and using her wrist device to summon a portal back to the Time Bureau. She actually gives Sara a genuine smile before she disappears, and Sara’s heart flutters unexpectedly. She frowns at how easily her feelings betray her. 

Taking a sip of her mercifully intact drink, she finally pushes herself off the desk and goes to see what exactly Ray thought was so important he had to come and find her in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! As ever, my tumblr is @ilovemyships so feel absolutely free to come and talk to me over there :)


End file.
